The invention is based on a hydraulic valve that in particular is used for controlling a camshaft movement in a motor vehicle and that includes a valve bushing that is insertable from an end face thereof into the receiving bore of a housing and that has an axially extending control bore into which a disk is inserted from the end face.
Known from DE 41 31 384 C2 is a hydraulic valve that comprises a valve bushing, one face of which is insertable into a receiving bore of a housing. The housing can be, e.g., the housing of an internal combustion engine. Disposed in an axial control bore of the valve bushing is a piston valve with which the pressure medium paths between a supply channel, a discharge channel, and a consumer channel are controllable. One of these channels can branch off axially from the receiving bore of the housing and be disposed with the mouth of the control bore at the face of the valve bushing in the same flow path. In the valve in accordance with DE 41 31 384 C2, the valve bushing is assembled with an electromagnet, by means of which a piston valve is displaceable in the control bore of the valve bushing closer toward the face of the valve bushing against the force of a helical compression spring. The helical compression spring is supported on an internal shoulder of the valve bushing and on a retaining ring that is attached to the piston valve in the vicinity of the end of the piston valve that faces the electromagnet.
A hydraulic valve with a similar structure is known from DE 44 22 742 A1. In this case, a piston valve is displaceable in the control bore of a valve component that is not embodied as a valve bushing to be used in a housing, but rather is itself a housing with external connections. The helical compression spring, against the force of which the piston valve is movable by an electromagnet, is supported between the piston valve and a disk that is pressed into the control bore at a side of the housing that faces away from the electromagnet. In this case it is possible to adjust the spring resistance in that the disk is pressed into the control bore for more or less of the path.
In the valve in accordance with DE 44 22 742 A1, which is produced in series for the automobile industry, the valve housing, piston valve, and support disk for the helical compression spring are manufactured from aluminum or an aluminum alloy.
A hydraulic valve with the features initially described is known from EP 0667 459 A1. In the hydraulic valve illustrated therein, the disk is screwed into the valve bushing, wherein nothing further is required to adjust the force of the helical compression spring fixed between the disk and the piston valve. However, providing the thread to the disk and to the valve bushing as well as screwing in the disk is complex and expensive.
The object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic valve having the initally described features that in terms of manufacture of individual parts and in terms of assembly is more cost-effective.